


Falling on Ice

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Ice Skating, More Fluff, Sort Of, a drabble, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Skating is overrated. So Bucky grimaces and tries to at least stand up but slips. He gasps and quickly grabs the boards. Breathing harshly, he mutters all the cursing words he knows (and some of them he invents on the spot) and tries to telepathically send them Nat and Wanda's way.Maybe just Nat. Wanda is an angel.





	Falling on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedflame/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [冰上奇緣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601717) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> This is an answer to a prompt given to me by the amazing and generous and lovely [Ladyredflame](https://ladyredflame.tumblr.com/).  
> I really hope you like it and it answers your prompt.
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, so...Hope you guys enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm _not_ wearing those," Bucky hisses at his two ambitious friends.

Wanda puts her hair behind her ears and comes to stand in front of him. She puts her hands on his chest in reassurance. "Bucky. Dear Bucky. We're here to have fun. It can be freeing-"

"You're skating with us, asshole!" Nat snaps as she puts the ice skates in his hands. "Now!"

Wanda looks apologetic and goes off to follow Nat. Few seconds later and they're off, skating as if it's the best thing to do in this world. It looks like they'd rather skate than walk.

And Bucky hates that and hates them.

Grumbling, he sits on the actual ground because he doesn't want to risk anything. After a long time of putting them on, he has a hard time getting up.

"Get up, old man," Nat says as she pulls him.

"I thought you were out there. When did you get off the ice?" Bucky is bewildered at how sneaky she is. In everything, come to think of it.

"As soon as you disappeared. Who wears them sitting on the floor? Come on."

And as soon as he's on the ice, she abandons him.

"Hey! Jesus Christ!" He screams.

"My name is Nat, so..." she winks and then disappears into the crowd.

Bucky looks around and curses all of them inwardly. Skating is overrated. So he grimaces and tries to at least stand up but slips. He gasps and quickly grabs the boards. Breathing harshly, he mutters all the cursing words he knows (and some of them he invents on the spot) and tries to telepathically send them Nat and Wanda's way.

Maybe just Nat. Wanda is an angel.

"You gotta move to skate," a small voice says behind him.

Bucky closes his eyes and counts to ten because he can't lash out at kids. He'd like his anger to be directed at adults and adults only.

Making sure he's clinging to the board with his right hand, he turns around very slowly and his feet shake but never slips.

Victory.

His anger dissipates when he sees the smallest little kid. A girl with golden curls falling to her shoulders, red nose and red freckled cheeks.

"Hi," he says warmly.

She spins to his other side and this time he tries to remind himself she's a kid. She's not being malicious. He has to keep his cool. So, he turns to the other side.

"Are you scared?" She asks.

"What do you think?" He says mockingly then remembers she's a child. He clears his throat. "Yes."

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes."

_Oh my God...I forgot kids like questions._

"I can teach you."

He genuinely laughs. "Uh it's fine. I'm good. Thanks."

"My dad can teach you. He teached me and now I'm super good at it."

"I'm really fine by myself here. I'll just wait-"

"There you are!" A male voice says behind him. And in seconds, someone skates right past him and stops to crouch in front of the kid. "Sweetheart, don't ever skate away from me."

And Bucky thinks his knees are gonna buckle simply because of how deep that voice is. He didn't see his face yet and Bucky is almost swooning.

"But daddy. This man is scared to skate."

Bucky feels his face flush. "I'm not."

"But you said you did."

_Oops._

"Uh yes but not..." and words die in his mouth when the dad gets up and turns toward Bucky.

_Jesus Chris!_

This can't be his luck. One of the most beautiful men he's ever seen is literally in front of him while he's having the most terrifying and embarrassing experience of his life. This guy has golden hair, a well groomed beard and his shoulders can probably carry Bucky. Suddenly, the image of his own legs and ankles over them attacks his brain and he shakes his head to clear it.

_Jesus, he's standing there!_

"Hi. Sorry. She tends to do that."

"It's alright," Bucky says and realizes how small his voice is. _Am I squeaking?_   "I mean...she's adorable."

The guy looks at him up and down and notices Bucky's deathly grip on the boards. He extends his hand. "I'm Steve."

"I'm Bucky." And Bucky extends his hand to shake Steve's, forgetting that he's supposed to hold the boards.

He loses his balance and literally falls into Steve's arms.

_Let me die, please!_

He tries to stand but his legs cross. He yelps and grips Steve's jacket lapels. Then he feels balanced again when the strong arms holding him tighten and hold him up.

Bucky finds his own face inches away from the guy's gorgeous sculpted face.

He tries to regain his breath but can't. And he doesn't know if it's because of his fear of skating or of being plastered to an Adonis.

And because he can't handle embarrassment like a normal person, he blurts, "Hi."

Steve smiles softly at him and Bucky falls in love.

"Hi."

"I'm Sarah."

They both jolt and look at the little child skating around them. Apparently, they both forgot she's there.

"I gotta confess," Steve says, arms still around Bucky.

"Yes?" Bucky gulps.

_He'll tell me he loves me and that we're soulmates._

"I wanted to shake your hand so you'd let go."

Bucky purses his lips. "That's bad teaching."

Steve shrugs. "My five year old would beg to differ."

And Bucky is back to reality when he realizes that this guy is definitely married and has a kid. He pushes himself away on wobbly feet. His hair is wild and bothering the hell out of him. He regrets giving his hairband to Wanda.

"Come on."

"Nope." He shakes his head for confirmation.

"It's easy, Bucky," the little girl tells him as she spins and spins and spins. Bucky feels dizzy.

"How about you just hold my hand and you follow... I'll guide you."

_I'd follow you to the depth of hell. Wait, this guy can't go to hell. He's ...shut up, brain!_

"No, sorry. I just can't. I'm only here 'cause my friends pushed me-literally-to the ice rink."

Steve comes to stand close to him. "I won't let go. I swear it."

Bucky's eyes searches his for that and finds it. Finds the truth, honesty and nobility there. But maybe he's just delirious because those eyes are so fucking blue.

He's shaking but calms down when Steve holds his arm. "Come on. Let go of the boards. I swear I'm much safer than them."

And he blushes.

Bucky wants to kiss him but he can't do that. So his mouth decides to embarrass him again, "And sexier."

His eyes quickly go to little Sarah but luckily she's skating away. When he remembers that he just flirted with a straight guy who is definitely married, he groans and tries to shake Steve's grip on his arm.

"Please...let me fall on my ass. I beg you."

Steve laughs and then actually slides his hand until he's holding Bucky's, interlocking their fingers. "I will never let you fall. Come on."

And for some reason, Bucky finds himself trusting him. He slowly lets go of the boards. One hand is holding Steve's while his other one is waving around.

"Pretend you're flying. Spreading your wings," Steve says.

"In hell maybe."

Steve throws his head back laughing heartily. Bucky can't help but laugh too. In time, he finds himself actually skating.

Few minutes later, some small children cross his way in a flash and he freaks out. He loses his balance and almost climbs Steve.

"Bucky!"

"I'm gonna die!"

"Bucky just-"

And he causes Steve to lose balance too. All of a sudden, he feels himself falling on his back. In those seconds, he prays that the ice would turn into soft grass and all will be well.

Then, apparently, his prayers are answered because he feels himself being manhandled and moved and spun and suddenly he's falling and hitting something soft.

When he finally opens his eyes, he sees Steve staring right back at him. And the guy is actually under him. Bucky is on top.

This Adonis rescued him. He was for sure falling on his back. How he ended up like this is a miracle.

"You saved me," he breathes.

Steve winces and then chuckles. "Hardly. This isn't a battlefield, Bucky."

"It is to me."

"Well, I promised you didn't I? I said I won't let you fall."

"I just fell," Bucky says dumbly.

Steve chuckles. "You're not on the ice though."

"Daddy you fell?" Sarah appears right next to their faces and Bucky jolts again.

_She's as sneaky as Nat._

"Yeah, sweetheart. I did." And then he gazes into Bucky's eyes. "I did fall."

Bucky gulps and doesn't have the ability to move.

"Are you hurt?" Steve asks softly.

Bucky's eyes widen. "This guy...you're the one who's head connected to the ice."

"You're the one who's scared of ice. I'm used to it."

"You're boring," Sarah says. They watch her skate away.

Bucky realizes that he should get up but when he tries to, Steve tightens his arms around him.

"I wanna do something..."

_Oh my God..._

"And I feel it's much better to do it this way than when we're standing up."

_Sex?_

"Will you go out with me?" Steve asks, doubt clouding his eyes.

Bucky stares at him dumbly, trying to figure out how to form thoughts so he can shape them into words.

"Bucky?"

"You thought I'd reject you if we were standing up?"

Steve shrugs as much as he can given that he's pinned down by Bucky. "More romantic."

Bucky shakes his head at him. "Aren't you married?"

"Divorced."

"Straight?"

"Bi."

Bucky smiles so hard he's afraid he'd split his face. "Okay. I will go out with you." 

Steve goes to move but Bucky stops him. "And I wanna do something and I feel it's much better to do it this way than when we're standing up."

Steve raises his brow. "Oh?"

Bucky leans down and kisses him lightly on the lips. In that moment, he feels like he's already in heaven but it's a bit cold because of all the ice.

Steve cups the back of his head and brings him again for another kiss. This one is deep and Bucky melts. He's relishing the slide of their lips against each other and the tongues and the heat!

"Leave it to you, Barnes, to turn ice skating into sexual advances," Nat's voice says above him.

He waves her off with his arm. Steve breaks away and Bucky whines at the loss.

"Barnes?"

"My last name."

He shuts Steve up by kissing him again.

They continue to kiss and kiss and kiss until the manager of the rink comes and tells them to get a room elsewhere.

Bucky likes the sound of that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are LOVE.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts if you want through my [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
